A Través de tus ojos
by Pericachan
Summary: Kaidoh parece indecifrable. O lo era, hasta que llega alguien que, a través de sus ojos, puede leerlo claramente. Y si él también la puede leer a ella?
1. Chapter 1

_A través de tus ojos_

_1. _

_Ella_

No sentía ganas de levantarse. Realmente no tenía demasiados motivos para hacerlo. Al menos así lo creía. Desde hacía algún tiempo que veía la vida en tonos de grises. No se creía una persona pesimista, en absoluto. Tampoco iba por la vida sonando como un cascabel. Pero últimamente le costaba encontrar el lado bueno de las cosas. O las personas. "Si no fuera por ese estúpido...". nada resultó igual desde ese incidente. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado sin misericordia. Y el poco autoestima que tenía se perdió en el éter. Pero claro, como no iba a perder contra esa chica. "¿Acaso te creíste que el se iba a interesar de verdad en una mosquita muerta como vos?". Tenía esas palabras gravadas a rojo vivo en su mente. Le había quedado clarísimo. Ella no tenia nada con que pelear. No era fea, pero no era punto de comparación. Y evidentemente la inteligencia y el ingenio no eran suficientes. Al menos en este mundo...

Pero no podía engañarse a si misma. No podía seguir echándole la culpa de todo a él. Se había cambiado de colegio en un intento desesperado de escapar del problema, pero ella se sentía igual de miserable. Miserable y terriblemente sola...

_El_

Corría. Corría siempre hacia adelante. Todos los días, empezaba cuando el sol recién asomaba y terminaba con el tiempo justo para prepararse para ir a colegio. Corría. ¿Hacia donde? Hacia ningún lado realmente. Pero sentía el impulso de correr. ¿De quien escapaba? No sabía. Tal vez del destino que creía le esperaba. Tal vez de él mismo. Le costaba encontrar un lugar en este mundo donde realmente encajara y se sintiera cómodo. Si, claro. Tenía el club de tenis. Sus compañeros, sus...¿amigos? Pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no podía ser lo único que existiera. Creía que le quedaban cosas por descubrir, por entender. No sabía cuales. Pero creía que estaban ahí, en algún lado. Necesitaba encontrarse a si mismo y por ahora lo único que tenía era esto. Ejercitarse hasta no dar más. Superarse a sí mismo, superar sus límites. Correr, sudar, cansarse y volver a empezar. Eso era él. Era lo único que tenía, lo único que lo hacía seguir adelante. Le faltaba algo. Era consciente de eso. Algo que lo completara, algo que lo orientara. Algo o ...¿alguien?No sabía. No sabía pero corría...

--

Entro al salón con la misma parsimonia de todos los días. Todavía sentía la almohada pegada a la cara. Se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta mirando hacia adentro la habitación aun desierta.

-Primera, como siempre bufó casi para si misma.

Se dirigió hacia el fondo y se sentó en su escritorio, justo al lado de la ventana. Miró hacia abajo. En la puerta de entrada del colegio comenzaban a asomarse algunos alumnos. Los murmullos de voces y pisadas no tardaron en escucharse desde el pasillo.

-Todavía tengo tiempo- sacó un libro de su mochila, se acomodó mejor la silla y comenzó a leer. Pasaron unos minutos. Miro su reloj e hizo una mueca con su boca.

-Mmmm...él ya debe estar por llegar- dirigió nuevamente la vista al libro. Casi al instante la puerta del salón se abrió para dejar pasar a un chico de cabellos negros. Tenía el semblante ligeramente sombrío, parecía cansado, como si tuviera un gran peso que lo agobiara. ¿Tristeza?.

No se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el aula. Hizo unos pasos arrastrando los pies y levanto la cabeza. Ella levanto la vista de la hoja y se asomo ligeramente por encima del libro. Sus miradas se cruzaron una fracción de segundo. Él pareció sorprendido.

-Buenos días, Kaidoh-kun...- ella lo saludó tranquila

-Shhh...buenos días- contestó por lo bajo e inmediatamente adoptó el semblante malhumorado de siempre. Ahora, con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Se sentó y de manera ordenada comenzó a prepararse para la clase.

Ella volvió a esconder el rostro detrás del libro y su boca se torció en una sonrisa.

-No sé a quién quiere engañar...-se dijo a si misma mientras continuaba con la lectura. Al rato comenzaron a llegar algunos de sus compañeros de curso. El silencio que reinaba se fue desvaneciendo de a poco. Distraída, saludaba a medida que la gente entraba y de reojo observaba como su compañero _"ladraba"_ un buenos días a aquellos que se atrevían a saludarlo. De manera serena, marcó la hoja donde había dejado la lectura y cerró el libro. Mientras lo guardaba volvió a sonreír para si. Él le generaba curiosidad.

-Realmente no se a quién quiere engañar...


	2. Chapter 2

II.

-...entonces entré al cuarto local y ahí lo vi. El vestido más lindo sobre la faz de la tierra...-la chica que tenía enfrente conversaba alegremente y gesticulaba de manera graciosa. Su buen ánimo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Akane Hideki era su compañera de curso y, además, era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía y una de las pocas personas con la que se sentía cómoda realmente. Después de ese incidente había perdido la confianza en la gente y se había vuelto más reservada y solitaria que lo habitual. No hablaba casi con nadie y con el tiempo desarrollo una faceta de fuerte independencia que inconscientemente le daba un sentido de seguridad que negaba creer necesitar. No tenía problemas con nadie y raramente se metían con ella. Una vez instalada en el nuevo colegio, Akane logró entrar en su mundo de autosuficiencia. Parecía entender sus tiempos y sus ritmos. Estaba cuando la necesitaba y sabía cuando compartir con ella gratos momentos de silencio. Parecía saber el momento exacto en que ella (muy pocas veces en realidad) necesitaba expresar algo que la atormentaba. Akane la respetaba y ella la respetaba a Akane.

-Holaaaa...Hika chan, vuelve a la tierra...

Hikaru pareció salir de una especie de trance y fijo nuevamente la vista en la persona que tenía en frente. Akane le sonreía con el rostro iluminado y suspiró en señal de resignación.

-Apuesto lo que no tengo a que no sabes sobre que te estoy hablando. No sé para que me gasto.

-Lo siento- Hikaru bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Tenía toda la razón en enojarse

-Ya, ya, ya. No es para tanto. Sólo me gustaría saber que pasa por esa cabeza en esos momentos.

-Nada importante. Ya sabes, cosas sin sentido.

-Sabes que no te creo, ¿no? No sos buena para mentir- Akane miró a su amiga con cara acusadora , pero una mueca en la cara de Hikaru le hizo saber que no era el momento para presionar- Ya, ya. capto el mensaje, no digas nada. ¿Sabes? Si te quedas con todo eso dentro...no importa. Será en otro momento-sonrió con sinceridad y ambas siguieron comiendo en silencio. Hikaru agradeció internamente el gesto. La apreciaba por eso.

Akane miró de reojo a su amiga mientras esta comía de manera serena su almuerzo. Realmente le caía muy bien. Lo había hecho desde el primer día que la conoció. Le parecía una persona de lo mas interesante. De esa clase de personas que cuando hablan lo hacen porque tienen algo inteligente que decir. Le había quedado claro desde el día en que no pudo convencerla que la llamara Kane chan como el resto. "Me gusta llamarte Akane" - le había dicho - "es un buen nombre". La discusión había quedado cerrada antes de abrirse. Lograba comprender sus tiempos y sentía que Hikaru la apreciaba y respetaba de manera sincera por hacerlo. Habían logrado ajustarse mutuamente. Sabía que tenía una pena muy profunda que le había marcado el alma. Por momentos se leía claramente en sus ojos, para quien sabía mirar. Si bien se había ganado su confianza, todavía no lograba que le hablara del asunto demasiado. Sabía que tenía que ver con algo que ocurrió en la otra escuela a la que asistía. Algo relacionado a un engaño o a una traición. No sabía si se trataba de un episodio concreto o algo mas complejo. Pero conociéndola a Hikaru, seguramente sería algo que no olvidaría y no se perdonaría fácilmente.

-Entonces, ¿para qué era ese vestido tan hermoso que viste?

-Que me conpré...ey...¡¡entonces me estabas escuchando!!

-Si, en realidad lo hice para ver si te callabas.

Hikaru sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil, algo bastante inusual en ella. Ambas rieron con ganas.

-Bueno, ya ves, no lo lograste. ¿Me preguntas para que era el vestido? ¿Es en serio?-Akane la miró incrédula

-No veo el sentido de hacer una broma al respecto- Hikaru contestó serena mientras se llevaba a la boca el último bocado de su almuerzo.

-A veces me das miedo...Bueno, es para la fiesta que organizan los de tercero para recaudar fondos para su viaje de estudios. Todos hablan de eso

-Ah, eso.

-Vas a ir, ¿no?

-Con sinceridad, no creo. No me interesa mucho.

-Oh, ya veo. Es una pena. Me hubiese gustado que me acompañases-bajó la vista tratando de disimular el semblante de tristeza que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro-Es sólo que él va a estar ahí y quizás te necesitaba , como apoyo moral. Pero entiendo si no te interese. No te preocupes.

Hikaru miró extrañada a su compañera. Esa reacción no era algo que se esperara, no era una actitud propia de ella. No pensó que a Akane pudiera interesarle o importarle que ella fuera.

En realidad, no era algo en lo que hubiera pensado. Tal vez podía ir. No es que odiara la idea. Simplemente no le interesaba.

-¿Prometes que no me vas a obligar a bailar?-preguntó Hikaru mirando hacia el costado mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana.

Akane sonrió con todo el rostro y tomo las manos de su amiga

-¡Gracias! De verdad, me harías un gran favor-estaba notablemente emocionada

-Vamos, no te vas a poner a llorar, ¿no?-Hikaru sonrió resignada.

En ese momento lo vio acercarse, caminando con paso tranquilo y mirando hacia el piso. Tenía ese semblante malhumorado característico. Se sentó debajo de un árbol que estaba a unos metros de donde ellas estaban sentadas. Hikaru sonrió instintivamente y sentía como el corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo más acelerado. Vio como se preparaba para almorzar de una manera casi ceremonial. Su atención se centro en sus manos. Cómo de manera meticulosa colocaba cada objeto en su lugar, en alguna especie de ritual que sólo él conocía. Estaba hipnotizada. Ese chico despertaba en ella una curiosidad que no entendía del todo. Estaba segura que era mucho más de lo se mostraba. Podía verlo a través de sus ojos, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba. "¿Qué busca con esa actitud de estoy peleado con el mundo?". "¿De que se oculta?, o ¿de quién?". Repentinamente él levantó la vista. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sostuvieron fijamente durante un momento en que el tiempo pareció detenerse. Pudieron sentir como cada uno se perdía en la profundidad de la mirada del otro y encontraba un paz que creía olvidada. El mundo parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor y por un instante sólo existieron ella y él.

-Ey, ¿se puede saber que tanto mirás?-Akane se volteó para ver que era lo que su amiga miraba con tanto detenimiento. Por primera vez vio al chico que se había sentado cerca de ellas. Instintivamente él bajó la vista y se concentró en su almuerzo. Se había roto la magia y la realidad golpeó a Hikaru dejándola un poco confundida. Volvió a concentrarse en su manzana como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡¡Hikaru Fujiwara!! ¿Acaso te gusta Kaoru Kaidoh?-la sonrisa de Akane era mas amplia que su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No digas estupideces- su reacción fue demasiado ruda, se percató de ello inmediatamente. ¡Rayos! Estaba enojada con ella misma, no con su amiga. Más suavemente acotó-Sólo me da curiosidad...

-Mmmm...bueno, lo que sea. No es para ponerse así- Había rozado una fibra sensible sin darse cuenta. Mejor dejar el asunto.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema. Como castigo te sigo contando lo del vestido...

Esperaba encontrar un lugar tranquilo para almorzar en el parque que estaba detrás del colegio. Necesitaba alejarse de todos por un momento. Estaba de mal humor desde la mañana y no sabía porque. Eligió un árbol y se dirigió hacia él. Pensó que estaba sólo pero se percató de la presencia de dos chicas conversando tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

-Shhh...pensé que no había nadie- siguió caminando mirando al piso y sin decir nada se sentó. "Después de todo ya estoy acá". Había reconocido a las dos chicas. Eran compañeras de curso. No de las molestas. Y estaba ella. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y algo más que no logró definir. Alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos y comenzó a preparar su almuerzo. Como toda rutina, la tomaba sumamente en serio y la desarrollaba de manera metódica. Por una fracción de segundo sintió que algo alteraba ese orden impuesto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Era como si alguien hubiera entrado en su mundo. Se sintió observado. Levanto la vista notablemente enojado. Era ella. Lo miraba fijamente como queriendo decir algo que no lograba comprender. Su enojo se esfumó a medida que esa mirada verde intenso lo penetraba. Se sintió indefenso y desarmado. Tuvo la necesidad de bajar las barreras creadas con tanto esmero para que ella lo viera tal cual era. Quería mostrarle la persona que se escondía...no, que el ocultaba por temor a que el mundo supiera que existía. Se perdió en su mirada y creyó que ella se perdía en la suya. Por un momento no le importó nada más que ella...

Pero el momento pasó. Se rompió el trance, el lazo tenue que parecía conectarlos desapareció y se vio nuevamente rodeado por la realidad. Bajó rápidamente la cabeza avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo.

-"¿Que demonios me está pasando?"


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Se encontraba en una situación sumamente molesta. Se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

-Shhhh...Maldita y estúpida fiesta- más malhumorado que de costumbre sostenía su cabeza en un gesto de cansancio, con el codo apoyado en el escritorio. Con la mano libre tamborileaba impaciente la superficie del mismo intentando descubrir la manera de escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba sólo en el salón y por eso se sentía libre de desplegar el malestar y enojo a sus anchas.

-Si no voy los sempais no me van dejar tranquilos...maldición- le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto pero no encontraba una salida posible más que la obvia. No ir. Pero no le gustaban las consecuencias que podría llegas a tener.

De pronto escuchó pasos acercándose de manera apresurada por el pasillo. Parecían decididos a llegar a donde fuera que iban. Se detuvieron frente al aula. Él levantó una ceja curioso. La puerta del salón se abrió de manera violenta, provocando un estruendo al chocar contra la pared.

Al principio pareció no reconocerla. Ella era siempre tan serena. Entró hecha una furia como dispuesta a comerse al mundo entero sin miramientos. Se paró en seco cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Estaba visiblemente sorprendida. Era obvio para cualquiera que no esperaba que alguien llegara antes que ella. Trató de recomponerse pero era tarde. Sus miradas estaban conectadas nuevamente en ese trance que sólo ellos conocían, perdidas en ese mundo donde parecían entenderse sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra. Él profundamente sorprendido reflejaba en sus ojos una curiosidad enorme que no podía ni quería ocultar. Ella tenía el semblante perturbado, confuso y perdido. Todas esas sensaciones se confundían de manera incoherente y se traslucían a través de sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Por una fracción de segundo la humillación se dibujó en su rostro. No quería que él la viera así. No quería que nadie la viera así...

-Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie- se obligó a calmarse y tomo asiento en su escritorio, intentando ser la de siempre.

-Shhh...no hay problema. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, descuida. No es nada.

La notaba nerviosa y confundida. Como si la hubieran arrastrado de su mundo y la hubieran puesto a la fuerza en un lugar que la desorientaba. ¿No será que...? No puede ser. "¿Acaso ésta eres tu realmente?" Instintivamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Comprendió que estaba sucediendo. Acababa de verla a "ella". Detrás de esa imagen segura e infranqueable se escondía otra persona. La coraza de suficiencia escondía un dolor profundo. Podía verlo ahora en sus ojos. Lo había sentido en su alma. Era inútil que intentara escondérselo. Ya lo había visto. Sabía que existía. Sintió una empatía aún mayor por ella de la que ya sentía. Se vio a sí mismo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Porqué ocultaba semejante dolor? ¿De que se escapaba? Sintió un deseo imperioso por correr a abrazarla. Por decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que lo soltara, sea lo que fuera a lo que se aferraba.

-"¡Maldito seas Kaoru Kaidoh! ¡¿Quien demonios eres para consolar a nadie si no puedes contigo mismo?!"

Nunca se sintió tan impotente. Tan cobarde. Y tan perdido. Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Había algo que lo unía a esta chica. Algo tangible e irreal al mismo tiempo. Algo más allá de ellos mismos.

-"Va a pensar que estoy loco"-se rió de si mismo-"¿Que rayos le puedo decir después de todo? Si ni yo entiendo esto"

Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento creyendo que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería inútil. Pero no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Ella miraba por la ventana, pero su mente estaba lejos de cualquier cosa que estuviera afuera. Quería perderse otra vez en esos ojos verdes. Reflejarse en ellos. ¡Cobarde y mil veces cobarde! Se desató en su interior una lucha interna, donde demonios y fantasmas empujaban para aferrarse y no ceder paso ante esa nueva falsa seguridad que quería surgir.

-Shhhh...¡Al diablo!-se levanto decidido y de dirigió hacia donde estaba la muchacha

Ahora se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con la mirada perdida por la ventana. Fue evidente su intento por recuperar la compostura, pero muy en el fondo sabía que había algo en lo que no se podía dar marcha atrás. Se había dejado ver con la barrera baja. Se había dejado ver, en definitiva. De alguna manera extraña no le importaba que fuera él. Es más, se sentía reconfortada de una manera extraña y eso le generaba sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de ella se odiaba más que nunca por haber bajado la guardia. Volvió a maldecir a su pasado y a los fantasmas que la acechaban. Pero en el fondo de su espíritu, sentía que un gran peso había sido severamente aligerado, aliviándole la carga que se había auto impuesto. Tal vez ya no era necesario...Eso la confundía y generaba una tormenta en su interior. Maldijo nuevamente a su pasado y al destino por ser lo suficientemente cruel como para permitir encontrarse con su dolor a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas volvían a asomarse por sus ojos...

Flash Back

_El sol calentaba de manera placentera, suficiente como para quitar del cuerpo el entumecimiento provocado por el frío de esa hora de la mañana. Ella caminaba a paso rápido y elegante por las calles vacías. Todavía estaba dormida porque la noche anterior le había costado dormirse pensando en cosas que no debía. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a su compañero de curso. Le intrigaba sobremanera y no entendía muy bien el porque. Creía sentirse ligeramente identificada con esa manera de ser y de algún modo extraño creía comprenderlo. Sonrió para si misma cuando se descubrió nuevamente pensando en él. _

_-"Soy un desastre...Kaoru Kaidoh, si supieras...Ay, muero por un café"- una ráfaga de frío la hizo tiritar. Se subió la bufanda y se protegió el rostro, extrañando su cama. _

_Caminaba ligeramente distraída refunfuñando porque su amiga había encontrado la forma de convencerla para ir a esa fiesta. Ahora tenía que pensar que ponerse. Estaba casi convencida que no tenía ningún vestido para esa ocasión. _

_Cuando los vio ya era tarde. Los tenía casi encima. En la esquina, parados juntos cual cardúmen, se encontraba un grupo de compañeros de se antiguo colegio. Su corazón se paró en seco y comenzó a bombear de manera desenfrenada cuando, en medio del grupo, lo reconoció. Ahí estaba, recargado de manera seductora cuan largo era contra la pared. Sus piernas largas, infinitas, se cruzaban una sobre la otra. Su cabello azulado ligeramente despeinado jugaba con la brisa de la mañana. Sonreía seguro de si mismo mientras conversaba. Cada tanto, esa costumbre de acomodarse los anteojos que nunca estaban fuera de lugar. Y esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa en ese maldito rostro inteligente que supo conquistarla como una idiota. Maldito Yuushi Oshitari en quien confió ingenuamente para terminar como la estúpida de turno, con el alma y el corazón destrozados. Y, lo que más le dolía, con el orgullo pisoteado._

_Abrazaba distraídamente a una morocha muy bonita, con cara de porcelana. Ella, que de ángel no tenía nada, lo miraba embobada. ""¿Acaso te creíste que el se iba a interesar de verdad en una mosquita muerta como vos?" Esas palabras todavía la atormentaban y la herían con crueldad. "No eres nada, nada para él". No podía creer esas palabras, pero cuando los vio besándose como si nada les importara, su mundo se vino abajo. Ni siquiera intento excusarse, explicarse. Simplemente de un día para el otro hizo como que no la conocía. Evidentemente ella no valía la pena el esfuerzo ¿Y ella que hizo? Nada. Por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir. No supo que hacer. Y cuando las burlas la superaron, cobardemente se fue. Abandonó el campo de batalla sintiéndose el ser mas miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_Y ahora lo veía ahí tan calmado, tan confiado de si mismo después de haberle arruinado la vida. Las heridas que aún sanaban volvieron a abrirse. Lo odio como nunca pensó que podía odiar. Pero no le daría el gusto de la escena bochornosa. No se rebajaría al ridículo. Volvería a huir. Como cobarde, aunque después se odiara por hacerlo. _

_No podía cruzar la calle, ya estaba muy cerca. Se calzó la bufanda hasta el borde de los ojos y le rezó a un dios en quién no creía para que no la reconocieran. _

_Fueron los segundos mas largos de su vida y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar su voz. Nadie la reconoció, por supuesto. Ni se dignaron a mirarla. Ella no valía la pena._

_Llegó al colegió en un estado de conmoción tal como hacia rato no tenía. Las ideas le daban vuelta por la cabeza. Si tuviera más edad se fumaría un cigarrillo. Al menos ahora tendría unos minutos de refugio en el salón hasta recomponerse. Era evidente que nadie había llegado aún. Eso creía..._

--

Miraba la nada misma. Su respiración había recuperado el ritmo normal. Casi podía reírse de ella misma por dejar llevarse de esa manera. Quizás más tarde. Ahora necesitaba unos minutos más. Un carraspeo llamó su atención y la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Se sintió observada.

-Tomá- Kaoru le extendió un pañuelo tratando de ocultar el rubor que amenazaba con asomar en sus mejillas. Ella lo miró y sin decir nada tomo lo que se le ofrecía. Otra vez ese trance, esa conexión que aparecía de la nada.

- Es dificil estar sólo, ¿no?

Se quedó perpleja. Ese chico estaba ahí frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, leyéndole el alma como si se tratase de un libro abierto. Por segunda vez en su vida se encontraba sin nada para decir. La acababa de desarmar impunemente. ¿Era consciente de ello?

-No creo que nadie valga la pena lo suficiente-se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento. Ya de espaldas agregó-seguramente es un idiota. No sabe lo que se pierde

Se sentó. Ella estaba muda. Algunos alumnos entraron al salón llenando la habitación de risas que sonaban burlonas a los oídos de los jóvenes. La magia nuevamente se rompió, pero antes de desvanecerse por completo, una última mirada, dos sonrisas tenues y un gracias que no hizo falta pronunciar.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era el rostro calmado de siempre. La mirada segura y confiada. Los ojos levemente irritados, pero escasamente perceptible. Bajó la vista hacia el objeto que se encontraba sobre la cómoda. Un pañuelo blanco cuidadosamente doblado. Sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos. Con un atisbo de duda se lo llevo al rostro. Cerró los ojos a medida que un sutil aroma masculino inundaba sus fosas nasales y amenazaba con despertar sensaciones a las que le temía. Se permitió unos segundos más antes de colocar nuevamente el pañuelo sobre la cómoda. Lo miró un largo rato mientras por su cabeza pasaban miles de razones para negar lo que sabía que le estaba pasando. Su vista volvió a concentrarse en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. La imagen frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación. Torció la boca en una mueca grotesca y se relajó. Suspiró resignada. Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos ocultando su rostro. Quería llorar nuevamente.

-No puede ser...no otra vez. No aún. Es muy pronto. No podría...quiero...-apoyo la frente como si el frío de la madera la ayudara a despejar la mente. Así, por segunda vez en el día, sucumbió a las lágrimas.

--

Miraba el techo de su habitación en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba tirado en la cama cuan largo era con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. A pesar del frío las colchas cubrían solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando ver su torso desnudo, moldeado por la intensa actividad física. No podía dormir y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Cerró los ojos en un nuevo intento de conciliar el sueño, pero fue en vano. La misma imagen volvía una y otra vez a sus pensamientos. Esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Esa mirada intensa opacada por la angustia. Tal vez la misma angustia que lo agobiaba a él día tras día. ¿O sería mucha conjetura? "Es difícil estar sólo, ¿no?". Había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y más pensando en él que en ella. No obstante sintió que había dado en el clavo. ..."seguramente es un idiota. No sabe lo que se pierde". Casi lo escupió sin pensarlo. Una frase dicha al azar. Pero su mirada de asombro y su silencio le insinuaron nuevamente que tal vez estaba mas acertado de lo que creía. Abrió los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Una mezcla de satisfacción y determinación se reflejo en su mirada.

-Hikaru Fujiwara...no sabes lo que me estas haciendo...-había tomado una decisión. No sabía bien en que momento se le generó la necesidad de una respuesta. Ya no importaba. Ya la tenía. Necesitaba esos ojos verdes, necesitaba hundirse y perderse en lo profundo de esa mirada. No sabía cuando se había generado esa dependencia, o ¿era otra cosa? Ya no importaba, otro día lidiaría con eso. Pero ahora ya se había decidido. Las cosas iban a cambiar. La sonrisa se hizo más amplia aún. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Esta vez el sueño llegó sin hacerse esperar.

--

Caminaba apresurada. Se había quedado dormida y estaba llegando más tarde que lo habitual.

-Bueno, para variar de vez en cuando- se mintió a si misma- no tiene nada que ver con que él llegue temprano y no te animes todavía a enfrentarlo -inconscientemente apretó en su mano el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y apuró el paso

-¡Hikaru! al fin llegas. ¿Que te pasó?- Akane parecía precupada

-Akane, no exageres. Me quedé dormida, nada más

- ¡¡Se va a caer el mundo!! ¡¡Hikaru se quedó dormida!! - Akane colocó las manos en la cintura y reía de manera contagiosa.

Hikaru no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante escena.

-Si que te gusta el teatro. No es para tanto- se sentó en su escritorio y se percató que el asiento donde debía estar Kaoru estaba vacio.

-Mmmmm...que raro

-¿Que cosa?

-No, nada, no me hagas caso- comenzó en silencio a sacar las cosas de la mochila para la primera clase

No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando por la puerta un Kaoru Kaidoh con cara de pocos amigos cruzó el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno, al parecer no sos la única que esta de remolona hoy- comento Akane a su amiga cuando Kaoru pasaba al lado de ellas

-Shhhhh...

-Tal vez el mundo se caiga de verdad, si los dos tempraneros se confabulan para llegar tarde- Akane no dejo pasar por alto la oportunidad, demasiado tentadora- Mmmm...aunque pensandolo bien, es algo sospechoso...- comentaba con cara de falsa inocencia como pensando en voz alta- ¿en que andan ustedes dos?

-Shhh...

-Akane, basta. Seguí con eso y vas a tener que buscarte a otra para que te acompañe a la fiesta.

-Buuuuu, no se te puede hacer una broma- Akane se hizo la ofendida y se fue a sentar en su escritorio.

--

Esperaba paciente en la biblioteca a que se hiciera la hora. Akane se había ido hace un largo rato ya.

FlashBack

_-Me voy a ver las prácticas de tenis- le había dicho alegremente- ¿seguro que no querés venir?_

_-Mmmm...¿a ver las prácticas o a verlo a Fuji sempai?- pregunto sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. "Ja, la venganza es un plato que sabe mejor frío"._

_-Ehhh, bueno...ya sabés- Akane se había puesto roja como un tomate_

_-No, no sé. Por eso te pregunto- comento Hikaru como al pasar. _

_-Claro que sabes. ¿Para que preguntas?- se hacia la distraída mientras guardaba los útiles en la mochila_

_-Para escucharte decirlo- una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro_

_-¡Qué mala! ¿Te estas vengando por lo de la mañana o me estas cobrando por acompañarme a la fiesta del sábado?_

_-Elegí el que mas te guste- Hikaru ya no pudo contener la risa_

_-Mala amiga- Akane le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil_

_-No te enojes que te la debía. Ahora en serio, ¿como va eso?_

_-No se en realidad. Al menos me registra. El otro día me pregunto si iba a ir a la fiesta. Ahora no se si le interesaba yo o vender otra entrada- hizo una mueca de resignación-bueno, me voy_

_-Apurate, que no se te escape_

Ahora estaba sola esperando. Se sentía un tanto hipócrita al no decirle a su amiga que la demoraba en ese lugar. Pero ahí estaba, esperando.

-"Las prácticas de tenis ya deben estar por terminar"-pensó mientras chequeaba la hora- "Será mejor que espere afuera"-

Poco a poco los titulares del club de tenis de Seigaku fueron apareciendo y se disponían a marcharse del colegio después de las prácticas agotadoras del día. Cerca de la puerta, algo oculta entre las sombras de la tarde alguien esperaba con infinita paciencia y, aunque no lo reconociera, con una cuota importante de nerviosismo

-Ahhh, hoy las prácticas fueron terribles- Eiji se quejaba mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca- ¿Acaso Tezuka piensa matarnos?

-Eiji, vamos, no exageres- Oishi sonreía a su lado de modo conciliador

-¡¡Oye, vamos a comer hamburguesas!!- inmediatamente cambió de conversación- Ochibi, ¿venis con nosotros?

-Mjm...

-Tomaré eso como un si. Vamos Momo, ¿venís?

-Sólo si pagas, sempai- Momo reía de manera fresca y sincera. Después de todo, era Momoshiro. Se dio vuelta y se le pregunto gritando a alguien que venia detrás rezagado- Oye Mamushi, vamos a comer hamburguesas, ¿venís?

-Sshhh, no.

-¡Que aburrido!- Eiji le saco la lengua en un gento infanti tal típico de él- Pero te advierto una cosa, más te vale venir a la fiesta, sino te voy a hacer tomar el jugo especial que Inui tiene preparado para la ocasión- y sin más salió detrás de sus compañeros

-Shhhhh, que pesado...

Todos pasaron de largo sin siquiera percatarse de la persona que aguardaba en silencio.

-"Bueno, es ahora o nunca"- se dijo a si misma y salió del refugio de las sombras

-Kaidoh kun- trató de sonar lo más segura posible

El aludido se dio vuelta sorprendido. Estaba ya a cierta distancia de la puerta.

-Fujiwara...-la vio parada en la puerta del colegio. Aguardaba calmada, la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Esa mirada que lo dejaba soñando despierto. Se quedó inmóvil en el lugar. Ella lo miraba como queriendo pedir permiso para algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- trato de sonar amable al preguntar, controlando escasamente el nerviosismo inminente.

Ella comenzó a caminar aproximándose a donde él se encontraba. Ya a unos centímetros de distancia se detuvo.

-Lamento mucho molestarte, pero...-bajo la cabeza mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo- quería devolverte esto. Extendió el brazo con el pañuelo blanco en su mano. Él dudó unos segundos. Tomo el objeto en silencio y se lo quedó mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer. Lo guardó en el bolsillo del uniforme.

-Shhh..no hay problema- a pesar del rubor que sabía tenía en sus mejillas levantó el rostro para mirarla. Ella le sonreía.

-Y además quisiera agradecerte- agachó levemente la cabeza- ayer no tuve oportunidad.

-No hay nada que agradecer- mirando hacia otro lado le preguntó- ¿ya estás mejor?

-Oh, si. En realidad no era nada importante, una tontería

"Mentirosa". A él se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. "No podes mentirme, no a mi"

-Shhh...a mi me pareció algo serio, no una tontería- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

La descolocó un poco al decir esto. "¿Y ahora que le pasaba?"

-Bueno, te pareció mal- le hizo frente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. No iba a dejar que la pusiera en ridículo, ni iba a reconocerle nada.

"Así que vamos a jugar ese juego". El seguía sonriendo dispuesto a ganar ese round. Parecía otro, estaba decidido, y eso la desconcertaba un poco. "Me propuse ser el que elimine las barreras que creaste y lo voy a hacer como que me llamo Kaoru Kaidoh". Se acercó seductoramente hasta dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. Logró lo que quería. Sus mejillas se encendieron con un rojo intenso.

-Sabes, no deberías hacerle creer a la gente algo que no eres

Ella abrió la boca como para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió por su garganta. Se quedó mirándolo incrédula mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Kaoru se hacía más amplia. "Ja. Punto y partido"

Se alejó unos centímetros y giró sobre si mismo, dispuesto a una salida triunfal.

-No es bueno ocultar quien eren en realidad, hace mal- le dijo esto de espaldas a ella. "La tengo"

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando ella declaró el partido empatado con un remate inesperado.

-Mira quién habla, el rey de las caretas.

No se lo esperaba. Pensó que la tenía en la palma de la mano y ahora ella había dado vuelta la situación y lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared. Se dio vuelta visiblemente malhumorado.

-¿Que dijiste?

-"Touché"- ahora era ella la que reía y se acercaba provocativamente para enfrentarlo- Lo que escuchaste. Antes de dar sermones deberías sincerarte un poco con vos mismo- "No me vas a ganar".

La furia se dibujaba en sus ojos azabaches. "Que rayos le estaba diciendo esta mujer". Ella se animó un poco más con la confianza recién recuperada. Era ahora su rostro el que se acercaba a el de él con una sonrisa triunfal

-O acaso te crees que me convence actitud de niño malhumorado. Puede ser que yo este sufriendo, pero no te creas que no se que te duele tanto como a mi estar solo. Lo veo en tus ojos, Kaoru.

Sus miradas lanzaban chispas. Ahora se encontraban ambos completamente al descubierto, con el alma aflorando a la superficie y las barreras completamente bajas. Ya no importaban. Ya no servían de nada. No entre ellos. Ahora era sólo cuestión de ver quien cedía primero. Quién era el primero en reconocer abiertamente su dolor frente al otro. La batalla de voluntades estaba en su apogeo y sólo restaba ver quien lograba desarmar y someter al otro por completo. Él, con su perseverancia característica. o ella, con su paciencia infinita.

-"La besaría. Acá y ahora mismo"- Kaoru veía esos labios rosas, perfectos, coronando una sonrisa que lo invitaba a probarla. Sintió como un deseo desconocido se apoderaba de él. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo quería hacer suyos esos labios y demostrarle a su dueña quien era realmente. Probarlos una y otra vez hasta saciarse de ella o borrarle esa sonrisa de triunfo, lo que ocurriera primero. Se desconoció teniendo esos pensamientos. No era él mismo. O, tal vez, ese era él realmente. Esa mujer hacía eso posible.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no tenes nada que decir?- estaba pasando los límites permitidos y lo sabía. Pero el desafío lanzado se le antojaba demasiado dulce como para dejarlo así nomás. Quería saber hasta donde llegaba.

-Shhhh...te estas pasando

-Oh, claro, ahora me estoy pasando. Porque te conviene. Hace rato la cosa era la revés y no te importó, ¿verdad Kaoru?

Como respuesta el relajó el rostro y sonrió con resignación.

-Lo sabía, te tengo- dijo triunfante. Había ganado. Él había cedido.

-Tienes razón. Me tienes...

Sintió como él la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia sí. Sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Con una mano la tomo de la barbilla y dibujo el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar. Iba a emitir una protesta que su mente desesperadamente le pedía pero su cuerpo rechazaba. Se sentía a gusto en sus brazos, como hacía tiempo no se sentía. ¿Acaso no era esto lo que ella buscaba, lo que quería? Sus labios se movieron en silencio. Las palabras no salían. El sonrió nuevamente y dio el paso que faltaba. Sintió sus labios suaves y dulces. Como los había imaginado. Tímido e insinuante al principio, el beso se volvió más demandante. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sabía que tenía que detener esto, pero no podía, no quería hacerlo. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor y otra vez fueron sólo ellos dos. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento. La mirada de ella tenía un verde intenso. El se permitió vagar unos instantes por la profundidad de sus ojos. Fueron ellos mismos, sin máscaras ni caretas. El le sonrió y le susurró la oído.

-Ya ves, tienes razón. Realmente me tienes...


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Se pasó todo el sábado caminando por la casa como sonámbula. Jamás en su vida se comportó de manera tan ciclotímica. Alternaba entre episodios en donde soñaba despierta y momentos en donde desataba su bronca hasta con las plantas. Sólo una cosa era constante, los recuerdos del día anterior.

-"¡¿Como se va a atrever a dejarme así y salir caminando con esa sonrisa en la cara?! ¡¡Quién se cree que es?!"- un inocente e indefenso almohadón fue víctima de un violento sacudón. Voló por toda la sala para estrellarse en la pared. Los cuadros se salvaron sólo porque hoy no era su día.

-"Y yo como una TONTA lo dejo hacer lo que quiera, y me quedo así nomás, como si nada, calladita ahí, sin decir una palabra. ¡¡Que IDIOTA!!"- el pobre oso de peluche que tranquilamente descansaba en el sillón sin molestar a nadie trazó una parábola perfecta en el aire y cayó despatarrado en la otra punta de la habitación. Cuando el gato persa noto que tal vez el próximo era su turno, tomó la sabia decisión de retirarse y refugiarse en la cocina. Después de todo, soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra.

Se había transformado en otra persona. El aura de imperturbabilidad que siempre proyectaba simplemente había desaparecido. Insultaba y bufaba a los cuatro vientos, cada tanto otro almohadón caía en trincheras enemigas.

Pero hacía rato que no se sentía tan viva...

Cuando se percataba de esto, entraba en un estado de relajación y meditación, pensando en como se sintió en los brazos de Kaoru, las emociones que recorrieron su cuerpo. Durante ese momento de tregua, el oso de peluche era rescatado del campo de batalla y era acunado entre los brazos de su dueña, quien miraba como hipnotizada el paisaje por la ventana.

Pero el ceño volvía a fruncirse y los brazos que antes acunaban, ahora volvían a estrangular con furia.

-"Soy una IDIOTA"- nuevamente una parábola perfecta se trazó en el aire y el pobre oso descansaba otra vez despatarrado en el rincón.

El teléfono la sacó de ese estado de ensoñación.

-Residencia Fujiwara...

-Hika chan! Buenas tardes!

-¿Quién habla?

-¡Soy yo, Kane chan! ¿Ya no me reconoces la voz?

-Annika, buenas tardes. Disculpa, estaba distraída.

-Supongo que volver a discutir lo de llamarme Kane chan queda descontado, ¿no? Bueno, ¿que tal estás? Pensando en tus cosas, ¿no?

-Puede ser...

-Mmm...Bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso y como es inútil insistir, voy a cambiar de tema. Te llamaba así arreglamos para hoy a la noche.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy a la noche...fiesta...holaaaaaa

-Si, si, eso.

Se escucho un suspiro de resignación del otro lado de la línea. Esta amiga mía no va a cambiar más pensaba Akane mirando al techo.

-Bueno, ¿como quieres hacer?

-Mis padres no están así que pensaba decirle a Jotaro que nos lleve. Te podemos pasar a buscar por tu casa, ¿te parece?

-Claro Hikaru, no hay problema. ¿Pero seguro no quieres que yo vaya hasta allá?

-No te preocupes, no vas a estar viajando sola. Y para la vuelta lo mismo. Te llevamos.

-Si no hay problema..Que bueno debe ser tener chofer...

-Si, puede ser...

Akane cambió rápidamente de tema. Sabía de sobra que a su amiga no le gustaba hablar de la posición de su familia.

-Entonces quedamos así. ¿Te parece a las 20 hs?

-Creo que es una hora razonable. Ahí estaremos.

--

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo de la sala. Estaba muy conforme con su imagen. Se dio cuenta que se había esmerado realmente por lucir bonita y elegante. Es cierto que le gustaba vestir bien, pero de todas maneras sentía que esta vez había puesto un énfasis desacostumbrado. Debían ir de vestido de fiesta, lo cual creía exagerado para un evento de instituto, pero así eran las reglas. Le había costado decidirse. Quería algo moderno, pero que a la vez representara la elegancia a la hacía culto. Terminó quedándose con un vestido negro de seda por debajo apenas de la rodilla que permitía lucir los músculos torneados de sus pantorrillas. El vestido se ajustaba ligeramente a las curvas de su cuerpo. La parte superior era tipo strapless, con el busto armado, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. En la parte inferior tenía un tajo de unos generosos 15 cm que insinuaba más que mostrar. Para los zapatos se había decidido por un modelo cerrado color negro relativamente clásico, con tacón alto. El conjunto en general representaba un balance perfecto entre elegancia y sofisticación, pero con el perfil bajo que caracterizaba a la que lo portaba. No usaba joyas, y para el cabello eligió un peinado recogido con algunos mechones sueltos. Esto resaltaba su cuello largo y delgado. Para abrigarse se cubriría con una chalina negra. La cara, usualmente lavada, ahora estaba exquisitamente maquillada, en donde la intención había sido resaltar sus grandes ojos verdes, enmarcados con sombra oscura y pestañas bien negras. Los labios lucían un brillo rosa muy tenue.

Salió por la puerta con paso firme y decidido, tratando de ignorar el nudo de nervios que comenzaba a formarse en la boca del estómago.

--

Akane salió a la puerta apenas escucho estacionarse el auto. Estaba radiante. Llevaba un vestido largo de color verde oscuro. Era también tipo strapless ajustado al busto, y la falda larga caía suelta con una gracias que sabía lucir su bella figura. Su cabello azabache estaba recogido con unos pequeños broches con brillo de manera que iluminaban su rostro. El efecto quedaba completo con los tonos perlados elegidos para el maquillaje. El conjunto era sumamente delicado y sensual y le calzaba a la perfección. Los zapatos, también de tacón alto, eran de color negro, haciendo juego con la carterita que llevaba en la mano.

-Estas muy bonita- la elogió su amiga cuando subió al auto.

-Gracias Hikaru. Tu también estas preciosa. Vamos a ser las estrellas de la noche- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro y, como siempre lo hacía, logro transmitirle a su amiga la alegría y el buen ánimo.

-Ya veo porque Fuji sempai quería asegurarse que fueras.

-Esas son suposiciones tuyas, Hikaru. No pretendo hacerme ilusiones, sabes. No creo estar a la altura de alguien como Fuji-una sonrisita triste se dibujo en su rostro-Él es alguien superior en todo sentido, y yo, bueno...

-No deberías decir esas cosas Akane. Eres tu quien lo pone en ese pedestal. Sinceramente yo creo que eres demasiado para él y le va a acostar mucho merecerte.

-Hikaru...-Akane tomo la mano de su amiga y la estrechó con fuerza-eres buena amiga, gracias.

-Bah, como siempre exageras.

-Esa es tu manera de ver las cosas- ambas amigas se dedicaron una mirada cómplice para luego volver a concentrarse en el paisaje que se asomaba a través de las ventanillas de vehículo.

El lugar en donde se desarrollaba el evento era un salón enorme que ocupaba todo el primer piso de una casona antigua. Al mismo se accedía por una escalera de mármol blanco con anchos escalones. El lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado con adornos que combinaban los colores plata y blanco. Algunos detalles en negro otorgaban un contraste presuntuoso. La gente se encontraba distribuida en pequeños grupos y la música creaba un ambiente acogedor.

En uno de estos grupos se encontraban algunos de los chicos del club de tenis de Seigaku, que conversaban animadamente.

-Quedó todo muy bien, por suerte- Fuji sonría de manera habitual con los ojos entrecerrados

-Si, se han pasado chicos- Momoshiro reía alegremente- y las chicas que están llegando si que son bonitas

-Siempre el mismo, Momo, ñya

-Hay un 90 de probabilidades de que Momoshiro intente conquistar a algunas de las señorita acá pesentes

-¡Inui sempai!

-Shhhh, idiota

-¡Callate Mamushi, tu que sabes!

-Que no me llames Mamushi- ya empezaban con su discusión cotidiana

-Hablando de chicas bonitas...-Fuji habrió sus ojos bien grandes, con esa expresión suya cuando algo le llama la atención. Su vista estaba fija en dos chicas que habían entrado al salón, una pelirroja de vestido negro y una morocha luciendo un hermoso vestido verde.

-Wow- Eiji quedó deslumbrado- ¡si que son lindas! ¿No son compañeras tuyas Kaidoh? Creo que sacaré a bailar a la morocha

-Lo siento Eiji, pero ella esta ocupada- Fuji tenía la mirada fija en Akane, como si fuera un cazador que encontró a la presa que tanto buscaba.

-Creo que te equivocas Fujiko, las dos entraron solas.

-Es verdad Eiji, pero Hideki chan no está disponible, ¿queda claro?

-No entiendo, ñya, yo no veo a nad...-una mirada de Fuji fue suficiente para callarlo-Ahhh, veo, ya entiendo. Entonces sacaré a bailar a la pelirroja- rió con el ánimo de siempre

-Hay altas probabilidades de que eso tampoco sea posible- Inui se ajustó los anteojos mientras se divertía con la expresión embobada de Kaidoh- Esto es algo que debe quedar registrado en mis datos, sin duda

-No puede ser, ¿Mamushi?

-Shhhh, cállate idiota- giró en redondo y abandonó a sus amigos para refugiarse en un rincón desde donde pudiera reposar tranquilamente sus ojos en la mujer que le quitaba el sueño sin ser molestado.

-Wow, que lindo está todo...y hay bastante gente.

-Si, a algunos no los conozco.

-Ah, es que son de otras escuelas, Hikaru

-¿Invitaron a alumnos de otras escuelas? ¿Cuales?

-Bueno, esos de ahí creo que son de Yamabuki...y allá esta un grupo de...St. Rudolph, si, ese es el hermano de Fuji sempai, y seguramente vendrán de Rikkaidai y lo mas probable es que veas a algunos de tus ex compañeros de Hyotei...¿que pasa? tienes cara de alarmada...

-Nada, no es nada, vamos a buscar donde sentarnos, ¿si?- trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible

Ambas se dirigieron donde había unas mesitas con sillas. Unos mozos les ofrecieron unos jugos que aceptaron gustosas. "Lástima que no sirvan vino" pensaba Hikaru. Se dedicaron a conversar mientras en el sector reservado para el baile, algunas personas osadas comenzaban a moverse al compás de la música. El ambiente era agradable y la gente se estaba divirtiendo. Los temores de Hikaru se materializaron cuando por al puerta hizo acto de presencia parte del club de tenis de Hyotei, con Atobe a la cabeza. Se escucharon algunos gritos chillones y algunas risitas nerviosas por parte del público femenino. Él sonrió satisfecho al lograr el efecto acostumbrado.

-¡Que insoportables! Algunas personas son tan infantiles- Akane resopló fastidiada - no se que tanto le ven- cuando volteo a comentarle algo a su amiga, se le vino al alma a la boca. Hikaru estaba blanca, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión mezcla de pavor y odio que nunca le había visto. Por supuesto ella no miraba a Keigo, sino que su atención fue a parar a la figura que venía detrás de él. El peliazul entró al lugar con su seguridad característica y ese carisma seductor a flor de piel, y dedicó una mirada rápida al ambiente. Luego se inclinó para comentarle algo en voz baja a su capitán con una sonrisa.

-Hikaru, ¿que ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?- Akane estaba realmente alarmada

-Yuushi, no, no puede ser...-los labios de Hikaru se movían pero el sonido salía apenas audible

-¿Que dices?¿Yuushi qué?- giró la cabeza para mirar en la misma dirección que su amiga

-¿Ese Yuushi? ¿Oshitari?-Hikaru no le respondió. Seguía con la vista fija y ausente, buceando en un pasado de aguas turbulentas. En cuestión de segundos, Akane comprendió todo.

-¡Por Dios! Es él ¿verdad, Hikaru? Maldición, es él- el mutismo de ella le confirmó las sospechas. Comenzó a refregarse las manos nerviosa y un ligero temblor invadió su cuerpo. Akane, que nunca la había visto así, comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

-Hikaru, por favor, quédate tranquila, si quieres nos vamos. Sólo dilo- le susurró por lo bajo

-Hideki chan, buenas noches. Estas muy bonita esta noche- el comentario de Fuji las sacó a ambas de sus cavilaciones

-Fuji sempai...-Akane se sonrojo de pies a cabeza. "Por Dios, que lindo estaba"

-¿Me concederías el honor de bailar esta canción?

-Bueno, yo...-Akane se encontraba en una encrucijada. por un lado tenía al chico de sus sueños que la invitaba a bailar, pero no podía permitirse dejar a su amiga en ese estado

-¿Ocurre algo?- Fuji la derritió con su sonrisa

-Es que...

Hikaru le apretó suavemente la mano.

-Vete tranquila, Akane- el rostro estaba sereno. Era la misma. Había logrado recuperar la compostura.

No quiero dejarte así, Hika chan

-Realmente no veo una razón suficiente para que te quedes- la miró inmutable- Fuji sempai, ella acepta, ¿no?

Se levantó dudosa. Hizo unos pasos y volteó a ver a su amiga quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano de manera cálida. Cuando giró nuevamente sus ojos oscuros se encontraron de llenos con los zafiros de Syusuke Fuji.

-No estés tan preocupada por Fujiwara, no creo que esté mucho tiempo sola- ante la expresión confusa de su acompañante agregó- Creo que Kaidoh tiene otros planes.

-¿Kaidoh?¿Kaoru Kaidoh!?

Fuji se limitó a asentir y juntos se perdieron entre la multitud que bailaba. Sus ojos, ahora bien abiertos mostrando en todo su esplendor el azul intenso de su mirada estaban fijos en ella. Akane estaba distraída, se había quedado preocupada. Cuando volteó nuevamente Hikaru ya no estaba. La voz Fuji la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Kane chan, si quieres podemos ir a buscarla.

Akane lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos se veían reflejados en el azul profundo de la mirada de su acompañante. Cayó en la situación que se encontraba y sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín.

-Aunque preferiría quedarme aquí contigo, sino te molesta-dicho esto se inclinó sobre ella para verla más de cerca. Le encantaba hacer que se sonrojara- estas muy bonita esta noche

-Fuji sempai...gra..gracias

-Quedate conmigo, por favor, Kane chan-Fuji tomo ambas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y la miró con infinita dulzura

Como decirle que no. Como decirse que no a ella misma. Había soñado tanto este momento. Además Kaidoh se iba a encargar. Un momento ¡¿Kaidoh?! No, definitivamente luego tendría que hablar con Hikaru.

A sabiendas de lo culpable que se sentiría después, claudicó ante un acto de egoísmo que creía cometer y se dejó llevar por lo que el corazón le pedía con un grito desesperado. Le sonrió al genio de Seigaku con toda el alma y se entregó a sus brazos sin dudarlo más. Él tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de Akane y la otra la colocó suavemente en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura. Se inclinó sobre ella de manera seductora y con un brillo en los ojos le susurró al oído

-Gracias por regalarme este momento.

Akane Hideki cerró fuerte los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad inundaran su rostro. Tenía miedo de despertar y que las paredes de su cuarto se burlaran de ella como tantas otras noches.

--

Cuando su amiga se perdió de vista, el rostro de Hikaru volvió a palidecer. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Una angustia mezclada con furia que venía macerándose desde hacía unos días.

-"Tengo que salir"- se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió con paso acelerado hacia uno de los costados del salón- "Necesito aire".

Por un ventanal enorme se accedía a una terraza amplia, descubierta, donde corría una brisa fría. Estaba decorada con unas antorchas que le daban una luz tenue y romántica. A pesar del ambiente idílico, estaba casi desierta a causa de la noche que se había antojado algo fría. Por el momento la juventud prefería el calor del ambiente cerrado. En una de las esquinas de la terraza se encontraba una abertura que marcaba el linde con un amplio balcón aterrazado, un poco más apartado y menos iluminado. De ese lado, las casas circundantes eran bajas, por lo cual el paisaje se abría hacia el horizonte, donde la luna teñía de plateado los techos.

-"Perfecto, no hay nadie"

Apoyo ambos antebrazos en la baranda del balcón y cerró los ojos. De a poco su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y abrió los ojos. La tranquilidad comenzaba a ganar terreno. Se rió de si misma.

-Buenas noches, Hikaru.

El corazón dio un vuelco y amenazó con detenerse. "No, no puede ser. No".

Una figura imponente aparecía desde las sobras de la terraza, bloqueado la escasa luz que entraba desde allí y dejando el lugar momentáneamente a oscuras.

-Tanto tiempo.

-Yuushi...

-¿Te molesta si compartimos el balcón?

Al final el orgullo pudo más que el pánico inicial dándole un semblante soberbio para poder enfrentarlo.

-No debería, al fin y al cabo el balcón no es mío.

-Noto cierto sarcasmo.

-Si a ti te parece...

-Estás preciosa, ¿ya te lo dijeron?

-Mmmm...

-Te extrañé mucho

-¿Si? Me imagino, pobrecito. ¿Y en que momento me extrañaste más? ¿Mientras metías tu lengua en la boca de Hitomi o mientras le metías la mano en el trasero?

-Auch, no es propio de una dama decir esas cosas- se acercó seductora y peligrosamente a Hikaru

-Ayyy, lo siento. ¿Te molesta? Que pena...-Hikaru ganó distancia dando un paso hacia atrás. Sentía como el aroma de Oshitari todavía la perturbaba. Un sistema de alerta se encendió en todo el cuerpo. "Tengo que salir de acá".

-¿Me parece a mi o estas huyendo? Nuevamente...- golpe bajo, muy bajo- ¿Acaso todavía te perturbo? porque puedo hacerlo más interesante si quieres- en un paso recuperó la distancia ganada y se inclinó sobre ella. Hikaru tragó con fuerza.

-Como siempre te crees que la tierra gira alrededor tuyo- trató de sonar confiada. De algún lado sacó las fuerzas para sonreírle con astucia- pero te tengo una noticia, no eres precisamente un sol que digamos- lo miró fijamente, desafiante

-Me encanta cuando te pones así y la gatita se transforma en una fiera- acercó su rostro al de ella y le tomo la barbilla con la mano- Eres preciosa.

-Lástima que no te diste cuenta antes- las orbes verdes brillaban de furia contenida. "Atrévete y te mato"

Aléjate de ella ahora mismo.

Una voz grave y autoritaria sonó a espaldas del peliazul. Visiblemente enojado, Oshitari se dio vuelta bruscamente para ver quién lo había interrumpido.

-¿Kaidoh?- lo miró de arriba a abajo y ajustándose los lentes lo increpó tratando de sacárselo de encima- No ves que la dama y yo estamos conversando. Estamos en medio de algo, así que por favor no molestes. Se buena serpiente y dejamos en paz.

-Te dije que la sueltes, Oshitari. Hablo en serio.

-¿Tú? ¿Estás bromeando? Vamos Kaidoh, no estoy para juegos de niños.

-No lo voy a repetir nuevamente.

-Mamushi, no entiendes. Estás fuera de lugar, ¿si?. No estás a la altura de las circunstancias...

-No Yuushi- Hikaru lo interrumpió mientras lo empujaba suavemente para alejarlo de ella- Tu eres el que no entiende- paso rápidamente por el costado de Oshitari para colocarse al lado de Kaoru. Instintivamente éste le tomo la mano y la miró como preguntado si estaba bien. Hikaru le sonrió con dulzura y tomó su mano entre las dos de ella. Volvió a mirar a Oshitari y sentenció con voz fría y con el semblante sereno como no lo había tenido en toda la noche-Tu eres el que esta fuera de lugar y el que, por supuesto, nunca estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias.

UNa vez pasado el asombro, Oshitari se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se marchó dedicándoles a ambos una mirada de odio.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, Hikaru pudo relajarse. No se había dado cuenta pero tenía aún la mano de Kaoru entre las suyas. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento-dijo soltándolas- Gracias

-Shhhh..¿Estás bien?

-Si- bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-¿Ahora también vas a decirme que es una tontería?

-Yo no dije eso- Hikaru ofuscada miró para otro lado para que no le viera el color que se le había subido a las mejillas

-Era él, ¿no?

-¿No se a que te refieres?

-¿Vamos a jugar nuevamente a ese juego?- ahora era Kaoru el que se acercaba peligrosamente de manera seductora, pero esta vez, las sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo eran muy diferentes. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y creía que las piernas no iban a sostenerlas. Era inútil negar lo que sentía por ese chico. No sabía en que momento pero se había enamorado de él -Creo que quedó claro la última vez.

-Ka..Kaoru, yo...

-Era él, ¿no?

Hikaru bajo la vista. Sentía como las lágrimas querían buscar el camino hacia la superficie arrastrando con ellas los nervios pasados.

-Si, era él.

Kaoru la abrazó al tiempo que las primeras lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. La estrechó contra su cuerpo como si fuera a perderla. Pero no podía saber que a Hikaru le angustiaban otras cosas. Se había enamorado nuevamente. ¿Y si era igual que antes? No podría soportar que le rompieran el corazón nuevamente. Caería en un pozo sin fondo y se convertiría en la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. No podría juntar el suficiente coraje para rearmar su vida miserable otra vez. Algo le decía que esto era distinto. Su cuerpo se estremecía en cada caricia que Kaoru daba a su cabellera. Se sentía protegida y segura. Pero ¿confiaba?

Se separaron lentamente. Los ojos negros de Kaoru brillaban de una manera especial. Sonreía. Esta vez le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le susurró de manera tranquila.

-Yo no puedo prometerte..no soy...el hombre ideal..yo...- la amaba. Sabía que la amaba. Lo sabía cuando miraba sus ojos. Los sentía con cada fibra del cuerpo- pero puedo prometerte que jamás te haría llorar como él- al decir esto limpió con uno de sus dedos una lágrima rebelde que rodó por la mejilla de ella.

-Kaoru...-ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por un momento a él se le vino el alma la piso. Tal vez estaba confundido y vio cosas que no eran. Hikaru volvió a abrirlos con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro- Creo que con eso es suficiente.

Ambos sonrieron. De manera franca como no lo habían hecho con nadie. Una sonrisa que nadie conocía.

-Fujiwara, lo siento...

-¿Que? No entien...

-Voy a volver a besarte

-Creo que dadas las circunstancias puedes llamarme Hikaru.

Esta vez el beso fue mutuo y demandante. Dejaba ir con él las dudas y miedos de dos almas solitarias que se encontraron en un mundo de banalidades y desamores. Se habían visto tal cual eran , cada uno en los ojos del otro. Las barreras iban desapareciendo con la intensidad de esa sensual caricia y de a poco el mundo alrededor pareció lejano y olvidado. Sólo estaban ellos y el tiempo pareció detenerse para eternizar el momento tanto como pudiera. Después de tanto dolor ambos lo merecían. Habían encontrado eso que les faltaba, eso que los completaba. No hizo falta pronunciar palabras innecesarias que opacaran la magia que flotaba en el aire. Desde el firmamento, la luna brillo con más intensidad para ellos. Ambos sabían que se abría un nuevo mundo de posibilidades compartidas y momentos de calma infinita, donde encontrarían un refugio diferente para poder ser ellos mismos. Se aferraron a ello con la esperanza a flor de piel. Todo sería distinto. Ahora lo sabían...


End file.
